bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Star Persenet
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850358 |no = 8376 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 224 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 21, 27, 33, 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 0 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Persenet opened her eyes and beheld the world from a new perspective - and one that she was going to have to get used to in a hurry. She could already feel the aching, trembling divide between the material and immaterial, with skeletal shadows huddled over at the edges of her vision. Acting quickly, she headed to the palace, where she found out that her erstwhile companions had killed the God-King in self-defense. As they discussed what to do, she could feel a slow, steady pulse of energy coming from the east. She decided that matters at the palace could be handled by her friends - she had to investigate the pulses, and soon. As she traveled eastward, she saw for herself the extent of the damage that the God-King's manipulation of magic had done, and the slowly growing tide of refugees heading westward who sought refuge from the rising dead. Her investigations showed that the further east she traveled, the more often the unliving were reported to rove the land, hungry for flesh and blood. Her arrival at the energy's origin confirmed her worst fears: the wall, originally meant to keep the desert out, was now the last defense of the living against the hungry zombies that stormed its ramparts. She realized that the hordes were growing in size, more than she and the defenders could handle. With a single breath, she sent a hasty message to her friends for aid, just in time for the worst monsters of the God-King's undead legions to crest the horizon... |summon = I'm here to help! Just lead me to where I'm needed - and no foolishness! We must be quick about it! |fusion = Gentle souls, take my hand! Together, we will fight against this foul darkness! |evolution = Whoa! I can feel the power flowing through...am I taller?! I am! W-Wait, don't look at me like that! |hp_base = 6033 |atk_base = 2408 |def_base = 2286 |rec_base = 2654 |hp_lord = 8619 |atk_lord = 3440 |def_lord = 3265 |rec_lord = 3792 |hp_anima = 9736 |rec_anima = 3494 |atk_breaker = 3738 |def_breaker = 2967 |def_guardian = 3563 |rec_guardian = 3643 |def_oracle = 3116 |rec_oracle = 4239 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = No Shadowed Eternity |lsdescription = 120% boost to Rec and max HP of Light types, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack effect for 2 turns when dealing damage |lsnote = 175% damage against afflicted foes, fills 5-9 BC when hit, fills 3-4 BC per Spark & adds 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% effect |bb = Leave, Foul Spirit! |bbdescription = 29 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 30 combo random massive Light attack on all foes, hugely restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, 20% additional damage reduction for 1 turn & probability of raising allies from KO |bbnote = Heals 5000-5500 + 40% healer Rec instantly, heals 4000-4500 + 15% Rec per turn & 15% chance to revive with 35% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 29 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 29 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bbhits2 = 30 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 30 |bbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb = Know the Mighty Sun! |sbbdescription = 41 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 30 combo random massive Light attack on all foes, hugely restores HP, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk reduction & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, heals 5000-5500 + 40% healer Rec, 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% & fills 3-4 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 41 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 41 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubb = Know the Sun's Wrath! |ubbdescription = 43 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk reduction & raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 400% parameter boost, 350% Rec to Atk, 90% Atk reduction & revives with 100% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 43 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 43 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Banished By Light |synergy = Radiance |bondunit = Dusk Star Khepratum |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, Atk relative to Rec, fully restores HP, inflicts Atk reduction, 100% DoT reduction, 100% Water, Thunder damage reduction, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 100% raises allies from KO |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Sun-Hawk's Merciful Blade |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments for all allies, 5% damage reduction from Light, Dark types for all allies, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack effect for 2 turns when dealing damage |esnote = 15% chance to inflict ailments & adds 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 30% effect |evofrom = 850357 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_3_sp = 15 |omniskill2_3_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_3_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's additional damage reduction |omniskill4_2_note = +15% reduction. 35% reduction total |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 15% reduction |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost of Light types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 155% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 5000 HP |notes = *Persenet is an Ancient Egyptian queen consort who lived in the 4th Dynasty, well known for the remained in the tombs of Giza. She is the daughter of King Khufu. |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Persenet2 }}